After Hours
by SnapeTheBoss
Summary: Snape is forced to take Hermione as his Aprentice, and neither is happy about it...yet!Rated M for future!
1. Chapter 1 The News

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES SO HUSH AND READ!

It was a dreary misty day out when Hermione look through her window. It was her last day at home before she went back to Hogwarts. Hermione stretched, yawned, and then slowly made her way to the bathroom. The cool tile tickled her feet as she entered and looked into the mirror. She knew her friends would be quite shocked at the changes she had gone through over the summer. She was going into her 7th year and she had finally outgrown the bushy hair and buck teeth. She also had acquired some womanly assets since last year. Now Hermione's hair hung in soft light brown waves over her shoulders and her figure resembled that of an hour glass.

Hermione turned the shower on as hot as it would go and gingerly took off her night clothes and steppped in. The hot water woke her out of her sleep induced grooginess. Hermione started to shampoo her hair when thoughts of Hogwarts started to drift through her mind. _What if Harry and Ron don't like my changes_ she worried. _what if they want old bucked tooth brianiac Hermione back?_ She shook away these thoughts. _I will have a fantastic final year at Hogwarts,_ she scolded herself as she reached for the conditioner.

3333

It was another bustling day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, the students would be coming back today, and Severus Snape was **not** pleased. Severus scowled at the glittery eyed headmaster as he swept into the dungeons, _his _dungeons. The giddy bastard smiled at him and said, "How are you today Severus?"

He gave him a scowl in return and answered, "Why don't you just skip the pleasantries and tell me why you really came down to see me." Severus noticed the headmasters glittering eyes flicker for a moment. Albus then nodded and spoke.

"Severus, I am ordering you to take on an apprentice." The headmaster mentally prepared himself for the imminent argument. When none came he looked back at the Potions Master only to find him scratching his chin, eyes cast downward in thought.

"I see," Severus mused. "It would make my burden a bit easier to bare. They could prepare the potions for the infirmiry while I work on that ...research you asked me about." Severus finally met the Headmaster's gaze. "But who?" he asked the old wizard.

"Well now Severus, who's your top student?" Dumbledore's eyes glittered fiercly in amusement at the Potion Master look of pure horror.

"_No!_"

**Well now, Severus dosn't seem to happy eh? I'd apreciate your thoughts and any critisism is welcome. This is my first Fic sooo...yeah. lol**


	2. Chapter 2 Poor Little Gryfindor

**ONCE AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Severus grumbled quietly to himself at the Head Table. Any second now those dreaded doors would open and in would strut the insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger to make his life a living hell.

"Stupid know-it-all," he growled quietly and could have sworn the Headmasters mouth twitched at the corners. Severus drummed his fingers along the table in anticipation. Suddenly the door swooped open and in strode Minerva followed by the first years and returning students. Severus graoned inwardly at a first year that resmbled Neville Longbottom. _This one better not burn through all my cauldrons_ Severus though nastily and instantly decieded he did not like the child. It was not suprising at all to him that he was sorted in Hufflepuff.

After all the 1st years had been sorted, Albus cleared his throat and said, "And now, our Head boy is none other then Mr. Draco Malfoy!" This was followed by heavy aplause from the Slytherin Table. Draco strutted up to the podeum where the Headmaster gave him his Head Boy badge. "And our Head Girl is Hermone Granger!"

Severus scoffed, but then choked on his own scoff when he saw Hermione walk up to the podeum. She was by far the most beautifull woman he had ever seen in his life. She smiled at the Headmaster and prepared to go back to her table when Albus layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Also, Mrs. Granger will be aprenticing for none other then our favorite Potions Master, Severus Snape!" No one clapped, and Hermione looked startled at the news. Severus almost chuckled when he saw her visibly gulp as she hurried back to her fellow Gryfindors.

_Well now, _Snape thought, _This year might be fun..._

**I know my chapters are short but thats only for theese first few until it starts flowing better. I really want to hear from people so love it hate it, whatever!**


	3. Chapter 3 Shiver

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm really going to try to make a good long chapter this time! Oh and I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Hermione shuddered as she walked from the Great Hall to her Head Girl dormitories. _I have to aprentice with that creepy, greasy git! _Hermione sighed and made her way to a portrait of a mermaid brushing her hair, the entrance to her rooms.

"Mrs. Buttersworth," mumbled Hermione to the mermaid who swam off her rock and into the sea while the portrait swung open. She stomped in and slammed the door shut behind here which caused a previously sleeping Draco to scream and fall off the couch.

"Dammit Granger!" he roared. "What the hell?" he quickly gathered himself and headed toward his private chamber, but not without shooting Hermione a rather nasty parting look. Hermione huffed and looked around at the Head Common Room. The walls were a relaxing light brown color with accents of red a green. The color scheme surprisingly didn't screen Christmas, it was a rather nice mixture of Hermione's and Draco's house colors. A large fireplace was at the center of the room surrounded by various over sized seat cushions and in the corner of the room was a small but grad kitchen. Hermione smiled to herself. No one knew, but Hermione loved to cook, and was quite good at it. Hermione was about to examine it's contents. but decided against it. She knew if she started she would be up all night and she defiantly needed her sleep for the day ahead.

Hermione slowly climbed up a winding stairway next to the fireplace to her bed chambers. Her rooms were spacious with lavender walls and white and light green linens. A desk and a dresser sat on one wall while a vanity and the door to the bathroom sat on the other. Hermione inspected the dresser and found that all of her belongings had been unpacked for her. She slowly changed into her night clothes and snuggled into the plush bed, where she swiftly fell asleep.

Hermione awoke to a horrid screeching noise and grumbled at her magical alarm clock which cleverly picked the most irritating noises so no matter how much you wanted to sleep in, you never could. Hermione trudged into the bathroom and stepped into a large glass shower. She quickly shaved her legs and washed her hair. Then she applied the special curl taming potion she had discovered this summer, which made her life so much easier. Her old bushy tendrils weren't just unattractive, but also hard to manage. Especially with all the grease her hair accumulates when brewing potions. After showering Hermione casted a drying spell over herself and put on her school robes. After that she applied a little make-up and tied her shiny waves back with a red ribbon.

Hermione walked down to the Heads Common Room and decided to make breakfast, she had quite awhile until classes started and she really would like some alone time without Ron or Harry breathing down her neck. She quickly rummaged trough the cabinets until she found a large skillet. She then set it on the stove top and then buttered the pan. She then plopped in two eggs and some bacon. It was sizzling nicely when she heard Draco coming down the stairs.

"Oh gods, that smells good!" he hollered and quickly rushed up beside her to inspect her cooking. "You better have made enough to share with the rest of the class!" Draco smirked at her and Hermione grinned back. Although Draco had given her a hard time for well ever, around her fith year they finally became friendlt toward another after meeting in the library and discussing books. Although he could be an ass, he was a pretty nice guy, and a badass friend. Harry and Ron don't know they are even on speaking terms, but whatever. Hermione fished out two plates and silverware and set the table. She then distrubted the food onto the plates and conjured some tea.

"Oye, Hermione! This tastes great!" Draco said between mouthful's of eggs. Hermione thanked him and sipped her tea and slowly ate her meal. After she finished she glanced at the clock posted above the fireplace and sighed.

"We ought to be going," said Hermione as she stood up and said ,"Accio books," which apeared in her hands. They walked side-by-side down to their first class, Advanced Potions. They were greeted by a trademark sneer from their beloved Proffesor Snape, but Hermione thought she thought a flash of another emotion pass through the mentors eyes. Hermione waved off these suspicions and took a seat.

*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*1234*

Severus's "little potion's master" twitched as he saw Hermione enter his classroom. Her school skirt was dangerously short and the blouse was very snug around the bust. The whole ensable was incredibly _adorable. Woah! Severus Snape, did you just call a student adorable!_ Snape silently cursed his pansy discription of the sexy witch.

"Today class," he drawled causing a shiver to pass through Hermione, "we will be brewing the Draught of the Sleeping Dead. Can anyone tell me what this potion is used for?" Snape waited for Hermione's ever present hand to shoot into the sky, but it never came. _Odd, _though Severus to himself. "No one? Well, I had hope at least one of you insufferable brats knew anything about potions, but I guess I was wrong." Severus flicked his wand which caused the ingredients and instructions to list themselves on the board. "Begin1" He snapped. The student imeadiatly obeyed, going to the ingredients closet and cabinets for the nessesary materials. He noticed Hermione sitting in her desk patiently, not moving to be the first to get her ingredients as she usually would. After it seemed that everyone else had gotten thiers she driftted gracefully to the closet like supply room.

Severus followed her in and noticed she was having trouble reaching a jar of Newt Warts. He slid behind her and breathed in her ear, "Let me." He smiled to himself when he saw her shiver as he reached around her to the jar. She turned around to thank him when she found they were only inches apart. Hermione breathing heaveyed and Severus inched closer and whispered , lips grazing her neck, "Get to work _Hermione_." She squeaked and hurridly shuffled back into the classroom and began her potion. Severus decieded then that he wanted her, and he would have her. No matter the cost...

**Its longer! ahaha not very long but sufficient, plus there are some juicy chapters coming up ;) Severus is a very bad boy! Please love and review! **


	4. Chapter 4 Creamed

**Wow! I got so many story alerts and reviews! I feel so loved! I'm going to update everyday but no promises with work and AP Chem...ugh! Well enough about me, you guys are amazing! Oh AND I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! SO STOP ASKIN!**

Hermione quickly made her way back to her seat to resume her potion. She shuddered at the mere thought of the professor. _Oh get ahold of yourself Hermione! _She scolded herself. She tried her hardest to keep her thoughts on the potion and not the Potions Master. After completing the difficult druaght, Hermione walked up to the professors desk to hand it in. When she placed it on the desk he turned and gave her a smoldering look. Hermione practicly creamed her panties just at the sight of him.

"Mrs. Granger," he purred. "As my apprentice you shall meet me on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to help brew potions for the infirmiry. You will come directly after dinner, undertood?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and when Hermione could make her voice work she nodded and almost ran back to her table. _Oh gods! If this keeps up I might just explode!_ When the class ended Hermione hurried to her Head Girl rooms to take care of...something.

**3 3 3 3 **

Severus sat at his desk, completely and utterly bored. He got up and pressed a key set of bricks on the wall which opened to reveal his private chambers. He quickly strode to his bed room and plopped down on the bed. _I wonder what Miss. Granger is up to? _He mused and was suddenly struck with a thought. _I'm not a Master Occlument for nothing!_ And with that he dove into the mind of hermione granger and was very shocked at what he saw...

**Buahahahaaa a short chapter! I did this one on purpose because the next ones going to be very steamy and long and well...lemony! I would love it if anyone wanted to help be my beta for this story and my other Truth or Dare or Maybe Twilight! If you haven't read it please do! It's a good oneshot, very funny!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Lemon Drops

**Okay guys you asked for it! My first lemon! oooohhh i can taste it already...very sour, not much sweet! XD oh and as you know, I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, ONLY MY WORDS!**

Snape gasped as and image of himself met him in Hermione's mind. His vision self was in his class room sitting at his desk. In Hermione's head she walked over to him and gently sat on his lap.

Snape pulled himself back into reality. _She want's to sit on my lap? _Snape was very confused and very curious so he delved back into Hermione's mind where they were both snogging shamelessly. A moan escaped his lips as he continued to watch. Hermione then started to unbutton his shirt, ands he unbuttoned hers in return. The vision Snape let his hands wander beneath her school skirt. Snape was now _very_ uncomferatable in his bed, his pants getting tighter by the minute. He shuddered as the Hermione in her thoughts undid Severus's belt and then revealed a very large and swollen member. _I'm huge! _thought Ceverus with a slight grin and he pushed further into her mind, feeling pleasure tingling from his...her core. _She's pleasuring herself to thoughts of me? _He thought incredubulously. Her fatasy now had Hermione bent over her desk, giving him a delicious view of her arse. Snape finally couldn't contain himself and started to rub himself through his pants.

The friction was nothing compared to her building orgasm coursing from her mind to his. Snape watched as fantasy Hermione stradled Severus and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She then began to ride him like a pro while Severus sucked a breast into his mouth. Snape was about to blow now. And then suddenly a familiar whoosh sound brought him out of Hermone's mind. Someone had just come trough the floo. Severus's boner dissapeared and now his anger flared at whoever was ruining his "me" time! Snape stormed out into his private lab where the fireplace was to find a twinkly eyed Ablus smiling at him. _Damn old fart and his awfull timing!_

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Severus spat sarcasticly.

"Now Severus," scolded the older wizard. "I'm here in your best intrest. It concerns that research I assigned you."

" Ah," sighed Severus. "The _Potionem_ _Immortalitatis_?"

"Yes Severus, I've heard news of another possible batch in Hungaria."

Now this caught Severus's attention. For months now, Albus had been trying to get his hands on the Potionem Immortalitatis, or Immortality Potion, to give to Harry before the Final Battle, to ensure his life. The Immortality Potion is a myth at most, and the prospect of someone actually having it would make any lustfull man want to write a few chemical equations.

"Are we going to try to get some?" Severus asked and could swear he heard a "I know you are," from Albus, but he didn't see his lips move.

"Not untill were sure they have it. We don't want to draw attention." Severus nodded and flicked his wand to a near-by cubbard where a tea cup flew over to him and filled itself with Earl Grey Tea. Severus didn't add any sugar or milk, he likes his tea straight and tot he point. He sipped quietly while he ponderred the situation. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke, "Albus, wouldn't it just be easier to _brew _it ourselves?" Albus opened his mouth to say something but Severus continued. "I know the ingredients are near impossible to obtain and the brewing itself is incredibly gruesome, but I think I could do it with an extra pair of hands."

"Well," said Albus, "My hands haven't been the steadiest since the horcrux incedent. You will need another to help you."

"Well Albus, I do have an apprentice," and at that Albus smiled.

"That you do." Albus then walkd back to the fireplace and flood away. _What a wierdo, _Snape thought when he noticed Albus had left him a box of lemon drops. A note read _To make lemons sweet._ Snape had no idea what this meant but just rolled his eyes, and suddenly tierd, made his way back to his rooms for a good nights rest...

Hermione awoke to the sound of nails on a chalkboard, and decieded she really didn't like magical alarm clock. She got out of bed and decided that she deserved a little pampering and drew up a bath. She putt in some lavender bath salts and submerged herself in the steaming water. Hermione hissed at the contact, but welcomed settled back against the edge of her tub and muttered a shaving spell. After a prickly sensation spread over her legs and underarms, she ran her hands over them to feel them to be silky smooth. She lazily began to wash her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" she called.

"It's me Hermione," said Draco, "Are you busy? My shower isn't working and I really need one!" Hermione debated this. If he came in he would surely see her naked in the clear water, and if he took a shower here she would see him, it was a glass shower. Hermione decided she didn't care and called, "All right, just don't use all my shampoo!"

Draco walked in and his eyed widened and trailed down her body.

"See something Draco?" Hermione teased. Draco just shook his head and started to remove his clothes. Hermione _of course _watched him and admired his sculpted abbs and arms, hell even his arse was nice.

"See something?" he asked her through the mirror and smirked at her blush. She watched him step into the shower and when he turned to shut the shower, Hermione saw his very large member. Hermione suddenly felt hotter, and it wasn't the tub doing it. She tried to make her mind only think about rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, but of course it politely refused. Hermione slwly let her hand hander over her stomach, causing delightfull chills to go through her lower regions. Continuing downward, her hands soon found her freshly shaven mound. She slowly stroked her pussy lips and toyed with her clit. When a soft moan escaped her lips, Draco looked over and noticed where her hands were. His first male reaction was to get a boner, which he did. He turned his back to Hermione, not wanting to creep her out while he tried to "get rid of the problem" but then he heard Hermione say the last thing he would have expected ,"Let me help you with that Draco."

**Well, don't get mad at me! I need Hermione to get some sometime! And Snape is on her lift but this is all a part of the master plan! Anywho I want to thank everyone who reviews and I really love all of you guys! Except you *points to the ginger of the group* you can go away! ahaha just kidding, I love gingers! Well love and Review pleaseeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6 Flash of a Face

**OKAY! I know it'b been almost FOREVER since i last updated this story but I've been so busy with school and dance and gymnastics! UGH! But now I am making it my mission to keep up this story! plz keep the reviews coming! Love it, hate it, let me hear it! Oh and I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER...yet teehee...**

Draco stared dumbly at Hermione, trying to figure out if he had imagined the offer. Hermione grinned and stepped out of the bath. Draco gasped at the image of Hermione naked and dripping wet.

"So, is that a yes?" Hermione giggled as she opened the shower door and stepped in. Draco moaned when hermione's hand made contact with his favorite body part. She slowly strocked his rather long shaft and smiled up at Draco. Draco grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep, hot kiss. Hermione was so turned on but then suddenly a face flashed in front of her eyes that made all the excitement leave her.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"I-...I need to get ready. Sorry." Hermione scrambled out of the shower and out of the bathroom. She then plopped onto her bed and held her face in her hands. _Why was I thinking of Snape! _Hermione cried inwardly. _I mean ever since he helped me get that jar in the closet, I cant stop thinking about him! _Her mione groaned outloud and made her way to her dressor to get her uniform on. Once she was dressed she knocked on her bathroom door.

"Come in!" hollard Draco. Hermione walked in to find him wearing nothing but a towel on his hips. "Can I use your hair dryer? Mines all the way in my bathroom!" Hermione stared at him. _Did he not remember what happened just a few moments ago! He couldn't just brush that off, could he? _Hermione nodded and opened the drawer in which it layed. She then opened her mirror cabinet to retrieve her frizz control spray. After she applied it she waited paitiently for the blow dryer. Draco finally finished and strode out of the bathroom. Hermione attached the diffuser and dried her hair so it fell in loose, beachy curls down her back. She pinned back her bangs and applied a light layer of mascara and lip gloss, and then headed down to the Great Hall.

1234.1234.1234.1234.1234.1234.

Ron grabbed another handfull of bacon and put it on his already full plate. Harry was dishing out a bowl of porrige when Hermione joined them.

"Oye Mione!" said Ron between mouthfulls of food.

"Hello Ronald," Hermione sighed and stared at the greasy mass of food on his plate.

"So Hermione, are you really going to apprentice for Snape?" asked Harry. A look of pure concern clouded his face. "He so awful in class, I can't imagine spending anymore time around him."

Hermione had to concsiously keep her face from turning bright red at the mention of her Potions Proffesor.

"Yes I am, I just hope things are...civil between us." At that she looked up at the Head Table and was startled to find said potions proffesor starring at her. She quickly turned back to her friends. _Well, that was...interesting. _she thought and stood from the table.

"I'm going to head to the library before classes start, see you guys later!" Hermione made her way out of the Hall unbeknowist to her of the snarky proffesor following after her.


	7. Authors Note!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back and better than ever! It's litterally been years since I last posted but I'm going to continue BOTH of my stories and the first updates should be up this friday. I plan to post at least one chapter to each every friday. If any of my previous readers have ideas as to where these stories should go I would LOVE to hear them. Im glad to be back!

With love, SnapeTheBoss


	8. Chapter 7 Seven O' Clock

**I'm Back! Did you miss me?! Well I just so happened to be reinspired an i mean it this time! I hope you like these next chapters, because writing them feels like coming home. Oh an I alos do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Hermione walked briskly to the library, clutching her books securly to her chest. Once she entered the hallowed room, Hermione made her way to the back of the library. Scanning the many volumes she finally found what she was looking for. _The Lust of Witches and their Internal Magic_. Hermione smiled at the thick brown book and made her way to her reading nook. After settling herself into the plush chairs she quickly cast a glamour over the books cover so that it read _The Importance of Arithmacy in Potions_. _Wouldn't do well to be caught reading this_, she thought to herself as she slowly opened the book.

_This book is for the faint of heart amd the lustful of soul. Enter all who seek answers to their steamy thoughts and restless nights alone..._

Hermione absorbed herself into the book. When she remembered to glance at the clock however, she realised that she had only six minutes until Potions class began. She quickly gathered her things and ran to the dungeons. Luckily, she was able to hurry to her seat beside Harry just before Snape strode in. He flicked his arm towards the chalkboard where a set of instructions for contraceptive potion began to appear.

"Begin." He said and the students began scrambling for supplies. Hermione sat, waiting for the crowd to die down, them made her way to the storage area, her breath quickening in anticipation. Hermione had done this on purpose, hoping for the delicious almost contact that they had shared the last time. When she entered the storage area, she bent down to retreive the vials of moon water when she felt something graze acrossed her lower back. She quickly stood and was once again only inches from her proffesor.

"Sir?" she asked, not really sure exactly what she was asking. in return all she recieved was a smirk. He slowly walked around her, brushing her side as he passed.

"You start your apprenticeship tonight," he said while reaching for one of the vials she was clutching to her breasts. His fingers grazed her pert set and Hermione's breath quickened. She slowly nodded, locking eyes with Snape. **(AN: When Snape previously looked into hermione's mind withought looking in her eyes, it's because he used an amplifying potion which will be brought up later. Sorry i didnt know how to casually bring it up lol)**

Hermione grabbed the rest of her supplies and retreated beck to her desk. Harry gave her an odd look, but continued brewing his potion. Hermione got to work, and although it took some effort, managed to forget Snape for the remainder of her brewing. Finally when the potion was the light blue it was supposed to be, she bottled the brew and made her way to Snape's desk.

"Seven o'clock," he said, never looking up from his papers.

"Yes Sir," she responded, ignoring the quiver in her voice and quickly left the room.


End file.
